Bugs Bunny
Entrance Moveset B - Carrot Throw Bugs throws carrots at his opponents, similarly to Peach’s Turnip attack. The carrots deal 5% if they hit any fighters. Bugs’s carrot-eating taunt could be used to scare opponents, as there is a very subtle difference between his attack and his taunt. Side B - Lucky Feet Bugs launches himself foot-first either left or right. If the rabbit kicks anybody, they’ll deal 10%. It’s similar to the Falcon Kick attack, only without the fire. The kicker does have huge rabbit feet, though! Down B - Tunnel Bugs spins like a drill and digs underneath the stage. The player can determine which way Bugs can go while he is underground. Press the "B" button again and Bugs will burst out of the ground with an uppercut which will deal 12%. However, opponents can see where Bugs is when he is tunneling due to the earth upturning. If Bugs is in the air when the attack is initiated, he will do a downward spinning attack until he hits the ground. This spin will deal 6%. Up B - Ear-borne Bugs spins his ears like a helicopter and flies upwards. The ears will juggle opponents and deal 4% with every hit if Bugs initiates the attack beneath them. This attack can only last for so long so make sure Bugs is above something solid once he runs out of steam. Final Smash - The Rabbit of Seville This special attack is done in the form of a cutscene. Bugs does a spin change into his barber’s outfit from the eponymous cartoon, and shoves each opponent onto a chair. He takes out a throat razor and turns his back to the screen swinging it twice at each opponent, each swipe dealing 8%. Then, he puts each opponent in a salon hair dryer, which burns them and deals 10%, before finally planting an over-the-top kiss on them which deals 25% and is a meteor smash. Not only does this attack ruin your hair, but it KOs you! Standard Attacks Normal: *Neutral Attack - ? *Dash Forward - ? *Forward Tilt - ? *Upward Tilt - ? *Downward Tilt - ? 'Smash:' *Forward Smash - ? *Upward Smash - *Downward Smash - ? Other: *Ledge Attack - *Floor Attack - ? Aerial Attacks: *Neutral Attack - ? *Forward Attack - ? *Backward Attack - ? *Upward Attack - ? *Downward Attack - ? Grab and Throws: *Grab - ? *Pummel - ? *Forward Throw - ? *Backward Throw - ? *Upward Throw - ? *Downward Throw - ? KO Sounds #"Ouch!" #"That hurt!" Star: (Screams) Taunts Up: Bugs struts on the spot, swinging his fists. Side: Bugs takes out a carrot, and munches on it. He looks at the camera and drawls “Eh…What’s Up, Doc?” Down: Bugs takes out a map and examines it, remarking “I knew I shoulda made a left toin at Albuquerque…” Victory Poses #Bugs munches on a carrot and chuckles to the camera, asking “Ain’t I a stinker?” #Bugs does his dance (with scat-singing) from Hot Cross Bunny for five seconds before posing triumphantly. #Bugs appears to be making out with somebody. He turns to the screen revealing that it was an Oscar statue. He grins in embarrassment. Loser: Bugs doesn't clap for the winner. His ears are flopped, his arms are folded, and he bears a fierce scowl. Well, somebody’s jealous, aren’t they? Maxwell & Dexter's Guidance Category:Male Category:Cartoons Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Hero Category:Looney Tunes Category:America Category:Celebrities Category:Suggested Characters Category:Scrapped Characters